I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates very generally to splicing methods and devices and, more specifically, to a new and improved method and apparatus for interconnecting form structures used in forming and/or aligning moldable or stackable building materials such as concrete and masonry.
II. Prior Art and other Considerations
Form structures, such as wooden formboards or metallic forms, are used almost universally as framing barriers for moldable or stackable building materials such as poured and block concrete and other masonry materials. Use of such forming structures is apparent in the construction and formation of various works such as driveways, sidewalks, curbing, retaining walls and foundations. Interconnection of formboards is required for framing jobs which have extended lengths. Typically, the interconnection of successive formboards for such jobs has been accomplished by what is commonly known as "cleating", wherein a "cleat", consisting of a small piece of board or metal, is used to connect or splice the ends of the formboards together in order to construct the particular framing barriers required for each job. Where wooden formboards are used, the connecting cleats are usually nailed in place and must be physically removed from the formboards after each use in order for the boards to be transported and stored for future use. Upon completion of a job, the formboard cleats are generally removed by the fastest method available which usually means severing the cleats from the end of each formboard. The obvious disadvantage of this method is the shortening of, and/or damage to, the formboards each time they are used. The cost of materials and the time and labor necessary to construct and remove these forms are critical to the economic success of each project.
Various devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,837 (Jones) and 3,753,545 (Stegmeier) have been proposed for use in connecting successive formboards. These devices, however, generally have not been commercially accepted and typically employ a type of sleeving device which must be inserted onto the ends of adjacent formboards each time the boards are to be used. The use of a sleeve connector limits the size of board which may be used with the device and also creates unwanted edges or creases in the concrete or other moldable material poured adjacent to said sleeve. These sleeving devices also require the use of flexing slots, stops, "stake pockets" or additional boards for proper operation and use and must be removed from the form structures and reinstalled for each job.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for the provision of method and apparatus for interconnecting framing barriers, such as formboards and the like, which can be permanently installed onto the ends of formboards and which is not restricted by the size of form structures and which is easily adaptable to virtually any type of connecting form. Applicant's method and device addresses these needs and effectively overcomes the cited and other unwanted characteristics associated with the prior art.